moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zabójca Smoków
Tereny obecnego Kirgistanu, Azja, 3098 rok przed naszą erą Małe miasteczko tętniło życiem, a każdy z jego mieszkańców miał jakieś zajęcie. Nawet ci ktorzy tylko siedzieli i wydawali się wylegiwać, wykonywali bardzo ważną pracę, jaką była obserwacja mieszkańców. Rejon w ktorym położone było miasteczko, był bardzo niebezpieczny, a jedynymi ludźmi których się w okolicach spotykało, to pospolici bandyci. Bandyci, którzy zdołali zniszczyć i ograbić (nie koniecznie w tej kolejności) wszystkie miasta w rejonie. Poza tym jednym, wyjątkowym. Powód był prosty, okolice miasteczka były zamieszkiwane przez smoki, które postanowiły wybrać sobię miejsce na ułożenie życia. Wraz z mieszkającymi tutaj ludźmi wiązała je silna przyjaźń. Smoki chroniły mieszkańców, a ci w zamian dostarczali im jedzenia (wbrew plotkom nie składali im ofiar z ludzi). Wszystko szło świetnie, ale do miasteczka zaczeły dochodzić plotki o człowieku, który mordował te gigantyczne gady. Opowieści o nim zaczeły się ponad stulecie temu, ale do miasteczka od czasu do czasu dochodziły dalsze opowieści o tym człowieku, przekazywanie głównie przez sumeryjskich handlarzy. Mało kto brał je na poważnie, w końcu ciężko sobie wyobrazić człowieka, który jest zdolny zabić smoka, nie mówiąc już o tym jak długo to robi. Nikt nie żyje dość długo, by przez tak spory okres czasu zabijać te gady. A przynajmniej tak się zdawało mieszkańcom miasteczka. Abil siedział na dachu swojego domu, spoglądając cały czas na przybysza i towarzyszącą mu kobietę. Kobieta miała bardzo dziwne, białe włosy, obroże na szyi i ubrana była w szare ubranie. Była młoda i bez wątpienia była (lub nadal jest) niewolnicą, a obroża na szyi świadczy, że mogła pochodzić z terenów Półksiężyca. Mężczyzna natomiast był młody wysoki, całkiem umięśniony i miał brązowe włosy, sięgające łopatek. Ubrany był w typowy dla Sumerów sposób, ale miał coś co bardzo zaintrygowało Abila, mianowicie dziwną laskę. Długa, prosta i miała początek, który przypominał koło. Laska ta przypominała tę z legend o Zabójcy Smoków. Abil śledził więc przybyszy, niezauważyony skacząc od dachu do dachu, a dzięki swojemu wyjątkowemu słuchowi, mógł usłyszeć to co mówili przybysze, mimo hałasu panującego na ulicy. - Co robimy, Mistrzu?- spytała kobieta. - Póki co się rozejrzyjmy.- powiedział mężczyzna z laską- Głupio mi tak chodzić i pytać o legowisko. - Ludzie cię nie rozumieją, Mistrzu. Mogliby się na ciebie rzucić. Oczywiście mieliby do czynienia ze mną! Oddam za ciebie życie, jeśli trzeba. - Nie trzeba. Nowo przybli ruszyli dalej główną ulicą miasta, a Abil ich obserwował. W końcu mężczyzna wraz z towarzyszącą mu kobietą skręcili w boczną uliczkę, w które Abil nie mógł ich zobaczyć. Chłopak zszedł więc szybko na ziemię i pobiegł za nimi. Gdy dobiegł do uliczki, zobaczył w niej tylko kobietę. Gdy miał zacząć się rozgladać, poczuł że ktoś go złapał za kark. - Spokojnie, to nie potrwa długo.- powiedziała osoba stojąca za Abilem. Chłopak rozpoznał w nim głos przybysza - Czego tutaj szukacie?- spytał Abil. - Legowiska smoków. - Po co? - Żeby je zabić, czy to nie oczywiste? - Czyli jesteś Zabójcą Smoków? - Tak. Poświęciłem ostatnie dwa życia, żeby na nie polować. Podejrzewam, że zanim mi sie to uda będę musiał poświęcić jeszcze dwa. - Co to znaczy że...Nieważne! Nigdy nie powiem ci, gdzie leży legowisko! - Już mi powiedziałeś.- powiedział przybysz, po czym zabrał rękę z karku Abila. Chłopak odwrócił się, ale nie było za nim przybysza. Zniknął. Ale nadal była kobieta, do której Abil podbiegł. - Gdzie on jest?!- zakrzyknął Abil. - Mistrz udał się teraz do legowiska gadów. Sam mu powiedziałeś, gdzie ono jest.- powiedziała kobieta - Kłamiesz! Nie powiedziałem nawet słowa! - Twoje usta milczały, ale nie dusza. A Mistrz potrafi ją odczytać. Abil był w szoku. Jeśli to co mówiła ta kobieta było prawdą.... - To bez znaczenia!- powiedział Abil- I tak żaden człowiek nie pokona smoków. - Mów co chcesz. Los tego gatunku przypieczętowano 120 lat temu, w chwili gdy Mistrz postanowił je wszystkie wybić. Przybysz spojrzał na górę, położoną niedaleko miasta. Aż mu było wstyd, że musiał odczytywać chłopaka, by dowiedzieć się że gady tutaj mieszkają. W końcu gdzie indziej mogły mieszkać, w pi#rdolonym centrum miasta? Przybysz podszedł pod wejście do jaskini, znajdującej się w górze po czym głośno zagwizdał i odsunął się trochę. Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, usłyszał głośnie, ciężkie kroki i po chwili z jaskini wyszły dwa, 20 metrowe gady. Jeden był cały biały, a drugi cały czerwony. - Czemuż się tak głośno zachowujesz?- spytał biały smok. - To bardzo niegrzeczne, wzywać nas w taki sposób.- powiedział czerwony- Czy miasto znów potrzebuje naszej pomocy? - Nie.-powiedział przybysz- Ani miasto, ani ludzkość. Niniejszym staliście się zbędni. - Hehehe, rozumiem.- powiedział biały smok, po czym stanął na dwóch nogach i rozprostował skrzydła. Podmuch wiatru jak się przy tym wytworzył, zdmuchnąłby nie jeden dom, ale na przybyszu nie robił szczególnego wrażenia.- Tyś jest Smoczym Zabójcą, osobnikiem łaknącym naszych żyć, który bez powodu odbiera nam prawo do przebywania w świecie żywych. - Albo bez powodu, ale przez głupią zemstę.- powiedział czerwony smok. - Niestety, żadne z was nie ma racji.- powiedział przybysz- Osobiscie nic nie mam do waszego gatunku, ale tu nie chodzi o mnie. Musicie zniknąć, bowiem w naszym świecie może istnieć tylko jeden gatunek dominujący. Musi to być ludzkość. Jeśli się poddacie, możecie liczyć na szybka i bezbolesną śmierć dla siebie i dzieci w jaskini. Jednak jeśli zmusicie mnie do walki, zmuszony będę schować swoją litość i to głęboko. - Ty chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, komu grozisz!!- zakrzyknął czerwony smok, po czym w oka mgnieniu wypuścił ze swojej paszczy strumień ognia, który uderzyłw miejsce gdzie stał Zabójca Smoków. - Uwierz że wiem.- powiedział przybysz. Znajdował się teraz w powietrzu, tuż nad smokami- Nie mam zamiaru was niedoceniać. - Niebo jest naszym królestwem!- zakrzyknął biały smok, po czym ruszył na przybysza. Gdy biały smok był tuż przy nim, Zabójca Smoków przeniósł się na ziemię. Podobnie zrobił jego przeciwnik. Biały smok miał zamiar zaatakować. Już podnosił paszczę, gdy Smoczy Zabójca wykonał kilka ruchów rękoma, z których po chwili wyleciał stromień wody. Biały smok połknął jej trochę, ale większość wylądowała na jego ogromnych rozmiarów ciele. - Człowiek umiący panować nad żywiołami?- spytał biały smok, kaszląc- Czymże jesteś? - Dokładnie tym czym powiedziałeś: człowiekiem.- powiedział przybysz i nagle w jego drugiej ręcę pojawiły się wyładowania elektryczne. Smoczy zabójca uderzył nimi w białego smoka. Oblanego wodą smoka uderzyła siła, jakiej ten nigdy dotąd nie zastał. Spopeiliła ona jego łuski i powaliła na ziemię. - Bracie!!- zakrzyknął czerwony smok, po czym stanął pomiędzy białym smokiem a przybyszem.- Zobaczymy jak sobie poradzisz ze mną!! Czerwony smok ponownie wyrzucił z siebię płomienie. Tym razem była to jednak ściana ognia, która trafiła w człowieka. Zabójca Smoków wydawał się blokować ścianę płomieni swoją ręką. Czerwony smok postanowił zaatakować inaczej, ale z przerażeniem odkrył, że nie może przestać zionąć ogniem. Tamten człowiek w jakiś sposób wysysał go z jego płuc, a tak długo jak czerwony smok zionął, nie mógł oddychać. Nie mineła nawet minuta i czerwony smok się udusił. Przybysz podszedł więc do wciąż żyjącego, ale nie mogącego się poruszać, białego smoka. - Jak...ty....to?- biały smok nie miał nawet sił by ułożyć zdanie. - Władam ośmioma duchami żywiłów, najstarszymi i najpotężniejszymi spośród duchów.- powiedział przybysz- A ty wypiłeś wodę, którą cię oblałem. Zmanipuluje nią tak, że rozerwie ci żołądek, potem płuca a potem serce. Poboli chwilę, ale potem spotkasz się ze Stwórcą. Zabójca Smoków wykonał kilka ruchów rękoma. Białemu smokowy rozszerzyły się źrenice i zaczeły płynąć łzy, tuz przed tym jak jego dusza opuściła ten świat. Przybysz skupił natomiast całą swoją moc na górze i ją zawalił, zabijając smocze dzieci i tłucząc smocze jaja wewnątrz. Następnie udał się do miasteczka po swoją towarzyszkę i wyruszył dalej w świat. Anihilację, jaka miała miejsce w tych czasach przetrwały dwa smocze jaja, ale żaden dorosły przedstawiciel. Wielki i potężny gatunek, posiadający wielką mądrość i moc, towarzyszący ''homo sapiens ''przez tysiąclecia został wybity w mniej niż pół tysiąclecia przez jedną osobę. Niektórzy mówią, że z dwóch jaj rozwineły się osobniki, które zdołały się rozmnożyć i dac życie innym smokom. Że gady te, w obawie i/lub nienawiści przed ludzkością nadal gdzieś sobie żyją, nie ujawniając się. Podobne opowieści krążą na temat Zabójcy Smoków, który po wybicu praktycznie całego gatunku, zajął się wpływaniem na losy ludzkości. Podobno on też, żyje gdzieś do dzisiaj. Nie wykluczone, że w sąsiedztwie do gatunku, który doprowadził na skraj zagłady. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures